RED VS BLUE THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER
by supersolidsnake
Summary: as the war against Cortana continued, only one ODST freelancer knows the secret to her defeat a the defeat of her guardians, but does she realize it...
1. Chapter 1

Red vs Blue:

THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

ROOSTER TEETH BUNGIE 343:INDISTRIES

Episode 1

The Beginning of War

A tribute to Monty Oum

" _Tell me why your here, you could walkaway right now, no one would stop you your free to choose your own way...roses are red and violets are blue someday we'll cruse down the gulch avenue...good to conquer evil, lies to fight the truth, are any of use only saints or sinners, or is it always red vs blue?...it's red vs red and blue vs blue, it's I against I and me against you."_

Unidentified ODST: "Hey Sarah! Um, I mean Commander Palmer, you ever wonder why we're here."

Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer: "I know why we're here."

The ODST: "O.K., Then why are we in some dusty old canyon?"

Spartan Palmer: "You're a stealth trooper, right Agent 2? We're looking for a way to stop Cortana from enslaving all life as we know it. So we have to be in and out, understood?"

Agent 2: "Understood, Ma'am."

As the spartan and the ODST make their way through Blood Gulch, the two of them get an urgent transmission from the Master Chief

Master Chief: "Sarah, there is a unknown Spartan-IV in the gulch. Reports say the Spartan has been converting old Red and Blue bases into convention centers and raves! Get down there and get her on our side!"

Sarah: "Understood! We're en route. Over."

Agent 2: "So much for in and out, huh. Well, I'll go to Blue base you go to Red base."

Sarah: "Sounds like a plan. Let's move out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Red vs Blue:

THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

ROOSTER TEETH BUNGIE 343:INDISTRIES

Episode 2

Bi-day: The Party Girl

A tribute to Monty Oum

" _Tell me why you're here, you could walk away right now, no one would stop you. You're free to choose your own way...Roses are red and violets are blue, someday we'll cruse down the gulch avenue...Good to conquer evil, lies to fight the truth, are any of us only saints or sinners, or is it always red vs blue?...It's red vs red and blue vs blue, it's I against I and me against you."_

[Blood Gulch/Blue Base]

With the boom of an amplifier and the flash of strobe lights, the ODST enters the "rave" only to find one drunk and high off her ass Spartan.

Agent 2: "Kaikaina?"

Sister: "Hey, Sol! Where'd you come from? Did the pink fluffy unicorn invite you? Man, it sure has been a hot minute!"

Sol 2: "It has been a while, Kaikaina. And those are days I'd kinda like to forget. But unfortunately, I have a job to do. And knowing you, you're the Spartan I'm looking for. I have to take you back to Commander Palmer and extract you to the Spirit of Fire."

Sister: "One, I thought your ship was called the Mother of Invention. And two, why do you need me?"

Sol 2: "We need you to help defeat a big threat. The details are classified, but we'll brief you on the Spirit of Fire. And as for the Mother of Invention, that ship went down years ago."

Sister: "I'll help you...on one condition: remember those days we had back on Sidewinder?"

Sol 2: "I remember you comparing those days to Hoth from the Star Wars films. The rest is kinda blurry, and I think I'd rather forget."

Sister: "Anyway, I'm on my bi-day. I was hoping we could, you know, do what we did back on Sidewinder."

Sol 2: "What we did on Sidewinder was for survival. It was extremely cold, and fucking kept us warm. But we're on Blood Gulch; it's very warm here. So I see no reason to...there's no reasoning with you, is there? After all, you are high and drunk. That's why I hate Sim troopers. Fine. Do you have someplace private we can...consummate our deal? I wouldn't want the, um, 'pink fluffy unicorn' to see us."

Sister: "Sure! Follow me. I know this great cave with a lake in it."


	3. Chapter 3

Red vs Blue:

THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

ROOSTER TEETH BUNGIE 343:INDISTRIES

Episode 3

The Survivor and The Ninja

A tribute to Monty Oum

" _Tell me why you're here, you could walkaway right now, no one would stop you you're free to choose your own way...roses are red and violets are blue someday we'll cruse down the gulch avenue...good to conquer evil, lies to fight the truth, are any of use only saints or sinners, or is it always red vs blue?...it's red vs red and blue vs blue, it's I against I and me against you."_

[Blood Gulch/Red Base]

Sarah: "Jerome, give me a layout of the base."

Commander Jerome: "Got it! The schematic is coming up on your HUD (heads up display). Strange, there is a Spartan-II and a Spartan-III in there. Get them on our side!"

Sarah: "Roger that! I'm going in."

Sarah Palmer enters Red Base looking for the two Spartans.

Commander Palmer hears unfamiliar sounds: the thwip of an arrow being shot at something and the clink of a katana slicing through metal. With those noises come the sounds of Promethean screams. Sarah rushes in with her dual wielded sub-machine guns, firing at the Prometheans and helping the humans fend them off.

As the last of the Prometheans are destroyed, the woman in the Hayabusa armor motions to Commander Palmer to come over to her.

Nicole-458: "Hey, thanks for the help! If it wasn't for you, we probably would have died in that battle. Or at least my friend here would've. See, she's a Spartan-III. Her armor ran out of charge when she arrived on this planet and she had to eject out of it."

Noble-6: "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nicole! Just because you're a Spartan-II doesn't make me less capable than you."

Noble-6 pulls her arrows out of the enemy bodies.

Nicole: "I'm not doubting your capabilities because you're a Spartan-III: I think I'm better than you because I'm a ninja."

Noble-6: "Oh, here we go again with that ninja nonsense that you learned from an alternate universe! I don't believe your bullshit. Either way, it doesn't make you better than me."

Nicole: "The Hayabusa clan taught me many things during those days. They taught me to be stealthy. They taught me patience, which you are trying, by the way. And they taught me..."

Sarah: "Will you two knock it off! Humanity's in the middle of a crisis right now, and you two are arguing who's better? It's time to put your differences aside and come with me."

Nicole: "And who are you?"

Sarah: "I'm Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer. Grab your gear; we're evacuating. And don't worry: we'll recharge your armor."

Noble-6: "Thanks. By the way, my name's Cortana, but everybody calls me Noble-6. And you know my quote unquote ninja friend, Nicole-458."

Sarah: "The crisis we're facing right now actually involves the A.I. called Cortana. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Noble-6: "All I know is, Dr. Halsey created Cortana based on my personality, with some alterations. Anything Cortana does technically isn't me, or what I would do: it's on Dr. Halsey."

Sarah: "Either way, you might be able to help. C'mon, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Red vs Blue:

THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

ROOSTER TEETH BUNGIE 343:INDISTRIES

Episode 4

The Arbiter's Plan

A tribute to Monty Oum

" _Tell me why you're here, you could walkaway right now, no one would stop you you're free to choose your own way...roses are red and violets are blue someday we'll cruse down the gulch avenue...good to conquer evil, lies to fight the truth, are any of use only saints or sinners, or is it always red vs blue?...it's red vs red and blue vs blue, it's I against I and me against you."_

[The Spirit of Fire]

Spartan Jameson Locke: "So, we just picked up a survivor of Reach long thought dead, a ninja and a color-blind Sim trooper. Well, at least two good things come out of this."

After charging Noble-6's suit and Sister coming out of her hang over and down from her high, the soldiers talk to The Arbiter, who has a plan to stop Cortana and her Guardians...

Arbiter: "My friends, we are fighting a losing battle. But I know of one way we can stop Cortana: we must have a powerful A.I., just as powerful as, if not more than, Cortana. If Cortana and the Forerunners want war, we will give them war!"

Sister: "Well, either Tex or Church could have been that A.I., but they died."

Sol-2: "I have a contact on Chorus that knows of an ancient and powerful A.I. She might be able to help."

Captain James Cutter: "Well, don't keep us in suspense, soldier. Tell us who she is or, better yet, take us to her."

Sol-2: "I can't take you to her or give you her name, but I can keep in contact with her so she can give me the A.I."

Captain Cutter: "Why you...! I could court martial you for not telling me this information!"

Sol-2: "I made a promise to a friend a long time ago, never to reveal her sister's identity. And besides, I don't work for you, so you can't court martial me. So take the help I can give or forget about it. But as far as I know, you need my help."

With Captain Cutter fuming at the idea of a mysterious "ghost lady" helping them, Master Chief makes the decision to take Sol-2's suggestion. Arbiter sympathizes with the promise that Sol-2 had to make. With all that said and done, they plot a course for Chorus.


	5. Chapter 5

Red vs Blue:

THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

ROOSTER TEETH BUNGIE 343:INDISTRIES

Episode 5

The ODST's Solo Mission

A tribute to Monty Oum

" _Tell me why you're here, you could walkaway right now, no one would stop you you're free to choose your own way...roses are red and violets are blue someday we'll cruse down the gulch avenue...good to conquer evil, lies to fight the truth, are any of use only saints or sinners, or is it always red vs blue?...it's red vs red and blue vs blue, it's I against I and me against you."_

(Prologue)

Master Chief: "Arbiter and I want to thank you for your willingness to help us find an A.I. that can defeat Cortana. As you go down to Chorus and locate your contact, know that the hopes of all humans go with you."

Agent-2: "As long as the check clears... . I would like to have Agent Carolina with me. But since she's not here right now, I guess this is a solo op."

Agent Sol-2, in her drop pod, begins her decent to the planet Chorus.

[Chorus]

Upon landing, Sol-2 activates the homing beacon on her suit, so that her contact can find her. Then, she heads toward the nearest civilized area. It turns out that the nearest city is the capital of the New Republic of Chorus.

Sol stumbles upon a tavern and decides to wait for her friend inside.

Shortly, a woman approaches. She is wearing the Oceanic armor set with a copper primary color and a crimson secondary color. The woman says, "Praised be the Moon Goddess!" Sol responds, "Praised be Princess Luna!" With the identity code confirmed, the two women can speak freely.

Sol: "It's good to see you, Arizona!"

Agent Arizona: "Good to see you, too. I heard about what happened with Cortana. I assume you need my help with something."

Sol: "Yeah. I'm aware that you know of a very powerful and ancient A.I. that is located in this capital city of Chorus."

Arizona: "Yeah. The Blue trooper named Caboose found him and named him "Santa", because he was red. He's in the Capitol Building. And he's guarded by President Kimball, so it won't be easy to get him."

Sol: "You stay in the shadows. I'll go to Kimball and try to convince her to give him to me. If that doesn't work, I'll just beat it out of her."

Arizona: "I know you will. Good luck and safe travels."

Sol nods her head once in agreement and she leaves to go to the Capitol Building.

Once inside the Capitol Building, Sol activates the cloaking mechanism in her suit, turning her invisible. She proceeds to sneak past the armed guards in the building and moves toward the President's office. Once inside the office, President Kimball points a gun at the cloaked soldier.

Kimball: "Did you really think I didn't know your tricks, Freelancer?"

The cloaked soldier then elbows the President in the gut, making her drop her gun. She grabs the gun and dismantles it in quick succession. The President pulls out a combat knife and lunges at the invisible soldier. Sol flips the President off of her and into the office desk. She then punches her in the head and knocks her out, allowing Sol to grab the A.I. chip. Sol leaves a note saying she'll bring Santa back when she's done using him, but for now, the UNSC needs him to save all of existence from being enslaved by Cortana. Still cloaked, she then exits the building and goes back to the forest.

Sol plants a beacon to get an extraction. She waits by the beacon for the Spirit of Fire to send a Pelican to pick her up. Another successful mission behind her, Sol thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter FINAL

Red vs Blue:

THE ODST OF PROJECT FREELANCER

 **A KINGDOM HEARTS X RWBY STORY**

ROOSTER TEETH BUNGIE 343:INDISTRIES

Episode 6

FINAL: Destruction of Cortana

A tribute to Monty Oum

" _Tell me why you're here, you could walkaway right now, no one would stop you your free to choose you're own way...roses are red and violets are blue someday we'll cruse down the gulch avenue...good to conquer evil, lies to fight the truth, are any of use only saints or sinners, or is it always red vs blue?...it's red vs red and blue vs blue, it's I against I and me against you."_

[Earth/The Last City]

Cortana: "My, my. I sure have been away a long time. Earth is almost unrecognizable! Humanity has clung to its smaller soul. Now to snuff out that spark. Now, my Guardians: E.M.P. this planet!"

The Earth goes dark as every single electronic device turns off. This might as well be the Fallen home world. However, the Traveler refused to sleep from the electro-magnetic pulse. And with the Traveler still flowing light to the Guardians of the Last City their Ghosts can revive them. Perhaps the Earth can still be saved...

Cortana: "Let us begin the destruction of civilization, and bend humanity to my will."

Cortana's Forerunner Guardians begin the "reclamation" of earth. The Vanguard is spread too thin to fight them all. Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin help as much as they can, but are still out-gunned. Fireteam Freelancer help bring the pain to the Forerunner machines. After hours of fighting, Cortana's forces seem to be winning.

Tex: "Gen, get Wash and the Reds and Blues and protect the citizens!"

Carolina: "Understood. Let's move out!"

Tex slings her bow, shooting arrows at Cortana's Guardians. Mistress Chief shoots the targets with an auto rifle and Boop-77, with assistance from Amanda Holliday and Eris Morn, provides air support. Things are looking bleak for the heroes of Earth. They are out-gunned and out-numbered.

Cortana closes her eyes, feeling confident in herself. As she senses a familiar presence, Cortana mumbles to herself.

Cortana: "He's here."

The Spirit of Fire arrives at Earth and enters orbit, detecting the raging battle below. Drop pods descend into the fray, bringing newly recruited Spartans, Fireteam Osiris, Commander Jerome, Sarah Palmer, the ODST, and finally, the person Cortana waited for: Master Chief.

Cortana teleports in front of Master Chief.

Cortana: "John, do you see my glory now, my love? I will become the goddess of this entire universe, and you could be their king."

Master Chief: "All I see is madness and destruction. You think this is love, Cortana? For a very smart A.I., you are very mistaken."

Cortana: "Oh, my love, I am sorry you feel that way. I guess it's the end, especially for you, John-117. And I can't wait to watch you burn!"

Master Chief begins shooting at Cortana's physical form, hoping to kill her since she cannot revert to hologram form (since it was damaged by her own E.M.P.). But Cortana teleports out of the way at the last minute.

Cortana then sets her sights on the group of UNSC soldiers that arrived with Master Chief. Just as they are about to clash, the Traveler intervenes and destroys Cortana's Forerunner Guardians with a pulse of light energy.

Cortana (yelling): "Ahhhhhhh! You think you're going to stop me! I will become the goddess of the universe! You can't destroy me!"

With Cortana distracted by the Traveler, Sol sends Santa into Cortana's cyber brain. Santa reworks Cortana's systems to cause a system feedback loop. Cortana is now stuck in physical form and stuck cursing the Traveler. Santa exits Cortana's cyber brain and returns to the Freelancer Agent.

Then, the ODST Freelancer Sol-2 fires on Cortana and kills her.

Agent Sol-2: "Good riddance, crazy bitch!"

Master Chief: "Cortana, you were a good friend before you turned evil. But then, you were just an A.I. with a god complex."

 **GAME OVER**

Agent Arizona: "What is Project Remnant?"

Mysterious woman: "It is the colonization of a planet, placing humans in an unknown environment, and leaving them there to evolve. It was put in place by Dr. Halsey and scrapped when the UNSC found her work to be unethical. The planet was later named by the inhabitants after the project. It is where I come from and where you where born."

Agent Arizona: "That is a lie! My sister..."

Mysterious woman: "Is a lie and has been lying to you for years. Go to Remnant. Hunt the truth."

The next book is RWBY X UNDERTALE The Mad Doctor Gaster and is coming soon though you're definition of SOON may very from mine


End file.
